


Death and Flowers

by persephoneggsy



Series: Death and Flowers (Greek Gods AU) [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apollo!Charlie, Ares!Lancelot, Demeter!Michelle, Featuring, Hades!Harry, Hermes!Merlin, Love, M/M, Persephone!Eggsy, Riding, Sexual Inexperience, smut written by an asexual virgin, that's how I'm tagging all my smut works because you guys need to be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, God of the Underworld, is curious about the young God of Spring everyone seems to falling head over heels for, only to succumb to the boy's charms himself.</p><p>Or: Hades!Harry and Persephone!Eggsy because I have no self control</p><p>EDIT: Chinese translation by Psychan- http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-182529-1-1.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR I'M WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES
> 
> help me

* * *

 

 

It had started out as simple curiosity, Harry mused. After all, how could he _not_ be curious about the young god everyone was suddenly clamoring over? When Lancelot and Charlie both vied for his hand, Harry wasn’t terribly surprised- the former was the God of War, but had a lust for pretty young things, and the latter God of the Sun had a multitude of love affairs that Harry couldn’t be bothered to remember the names of. Unfortunately for the both of them, they were rejected (rather harshly, they would add, by the young god’s mother).

But when _Merlin,_ the messenger god, ended up proposing to him, only to be shot down (once more by the mother; really, did the boy not have the courage to reject them himself?), Harry would admit that his interest was piqued. Merlin was one of the more stoic gods he knew, second only to the God of the Sea, Percival, so hearing that he attempted to court someone was quite the shock, indeed.

“You need to see him, Harry,” bemoaned Merlin, as he and Harry lounged in the Underworld, drinking wine to lessen the sting of Merlin’s rejection. “He’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“And so you just proposed?” was Harry’s amused response.

He was answered with a dark blush and embarrassed cough. “I couldn’t help myself. I’m not the marriage type, but I was overcome with the desire to just _have him._ You would understand if you ever saw him.”

Harry snorted. “Not likely. He’s the God of Spring, is he not? What are the chances that _I’ll_ ever come across him?”

Merlin made a sound of assent, and refilled his chalice with wine. “You don’t know what you’re missing, Harry.”

And indeed, several weeks later, when Harry’s curiosity finally got the better of him and he ventured out to the World of the Living to see this supposedly ‘beautiful’ god, he had to admit that Merlin was right.

For the creature he saw standing in that field, surrounded by flowers of every color and size, was the most gorgeous thing to ever grace the realm, mortal or god. Soft blond hair, eyes the color of wild grass, and a lean, muscular body just barely covered by a green tunic. A crown of flowers adorned his hair as he tended to his field, all the while unaware of the God of the Underworld lurking just behind the tree at the edge of the clearing.

When the god smiled, Harry knew he was smitten. But instead of running up to the lad and proposing marriage like his fellow Olympians had, he turned away and ran back to the safety of his cavernous Underworld. For truly, no creature so lovely would ever even _consider_ marriage to the Lord of the Dead. Harry wasn’t fool enough to test his luck.

Yet he could not stay away. Every so often, he would come back up to the World of the Living and watch the boy. Eggsy, he’d learned, was his name, and as each day passed, Harry fell more and more in love with him. He was so gentle, with the mortals he came into contact with, and the flowers he cared for so dearly, and his mother, the Goddess of Harvest. And yet underneath that gentleness Harry could sense a fire, a longing, signaled by withdrawn sighs and searching glances into the distance. Eggsy would sometimes wear a frustrated expression, usually when he was alone, and it broke Harry’s heart to see him like that. He wanted to know what was wrong, wanted to see if he could help him, but, alas, he remained in his hiding place and did nothing.

Until, one day, by complete and total accident, Harry was discovered.

He’d done everything the same as usual; he came up from the Underworld, found Eggsy, and then found himself a place to hide and observe. But of all things to give his hiding place away, it was a fucking fallen branch.

One misplaced step, a _snap!_ and suddenly Eggsy whipped around, his expression startled, staring right at Harry, who was frozen in place.

“Who are you?” the younger god demanded immediately. “What are you doing there?”

Harry, burning with shame, emerged from the shadows of his hiding place, revealing himself fully to the lad. Something in Eggsy’s eyes flickered, but he maintained an intimidating glare.

“I… I am terribly sorry,” he started, not willing to look at Eggsy directly. “My name is… Harry.”

Eggsy blinked. “Like… The God of the Underworld?”

“Yes. I realize my place isn’t here, but I…” Harry trailed off. “I’m sorry to have startled you.”

“How long have you been there?” continued the younger god, stepping closer. “I’ve felt this… presence around me for some time… Was it you?”

Guiltily, Harry nodded. “I… I have been watching you.”

“Why?”

“Because…” Harry hesitated, and then sighed. “Because you are beautiful.”

And at once, the God of Spring _blushed,_ his cheeks lovelier than any rose in his garden. “Oh… I see…”

Harry, who was burning red himself, coughed into his fist and began to turn. “I will cease my behavior, not to worry. I won’t bother you again.”

“Wait!”

The older god paused, his features incredulous, as he turned around to look at Eggsy. The God of Spring had one hand outstretched, as though he were actually reaching for Harry. The blush was faint on his cheeks, but still there.

Eggsy lowered his hand. “I could tell my mother that you were here.”

Harry’s eyes widened. He’d heard tales of Michelle’s fury. Even the mightiest god knew not to anger the wrathful mother of harvests. “That won’t be necessary. I will not return, I swear it.”

“I still could. And she’d still be very angry. So listen,” Eggsy took a few steps forward, until he was a mere foot away from Harry. The God of the Underworld backed up until he found himself pressed against the very tree he used to hide behind, and stared down at Eggsy. “I won’t tell my mother you’ve been spying on me… If _you_ take me to the Underworld.”

“What?!” Harry shouted, making Eggsy wince. He adjusted the volume of his voice accordingly, but the shock had not left his face. “Why on earth would you want _that?”_

“I have been stuck in this field my entire life,” Eggsy glowered. “Just once, I would like to see what the rest of the world is like.”

“But the Underworld _isn’t_ the rest of the world,” reasoned Harry. “It is where the Dead come to rest. Surely you don’t want to visit such a dreadful place.”

“ _You_ live there. How can it be so dreadful?”

There was a pause, the full meaning of Eggsy’s words dawning upon Harry like the sun pulled by Charlie’s chariot. He blushed once more.

“I cannot just take you away,” he argued weakly.

“Why not? You can return me before the next morning. My mother is busy with the harvest; she won’t notice I’m gone until I’m already back.” Eggsy stepped closer again, and since Harry had no more room to back away, he found himself chest-to-chest with the beautiful god. “ _Please,_ Harry? Do this and I will never ask anything of you again.”

Harry stared into his eyes, those sinfully green eyes, and felt his resolve crumble away into dust. He sighed, extending his hand to the younger god, and tried not to feel nervous when Eggsy’s face lit up with delight.

Eggsy slipped his hand easily into Harry’s, the warmth of his skin startling the older god for a moment. Bu he adjusted with admirable speed, and within a minute, the two had vanished from the field, all traces of their presence gone.

 

* * *

 

 

To Harry’s immense surprise, Eggsy _adored_ the Underworld.

He took it all in as though he were admiring the great halls of Olympus itself, though the dark walls and dreary corridors of Harry’s home were the farthest thing from it. Eggsy stared with child-like excitement down at the River Styx, watching souls pass by under their boat. He ran along the stone floors, which were dull and grey, as though they were better than the field of Eggsy’s own home. He _fawned_ over Cerberus. And as a further surprise, Cerberus allowed the younger god to pet each of his heads without so much as a growl.

It confused Harry.

And it confused him even more when Eggsy asked (rather shyly) if he could come back. By that point, Harry was so far-gone with infatuation that the simple fluttering of Eggsy’s eyelashes made him agree.

And so it went, that Harry would go up to see Eggsy, and then whisk him back to the Underworld per his request, and watch the younger god wander about his realm. Eggsy got along famously with the Underworld’s residents; and Harry knew his people were loyal- they would say nothing of the God of Spring’s presence in a place he clearly did not belong, so he wasn’t worried about them being exposed that way.

No, what he _was_ worried about was the alarming and increasing fondness he felt for the boy. No one had ever shown such interest in his home. Even Merlin, whom Harry considered to be his closest friend, had called the place ‘dreary’. But Eggsy absolutely loved it. And to make matters worse, Eggsy also loved to talk to Harry. He’d chatter on about nothing in particular, asking questions here and there about the Underworld, and generally making the older god speak more than he ever had in his entire life. It was… refreshing, Harry would admit. He found himself volunteering information he wouldn’t dare share with anyone else, if only to see Eggsy’s reactions to his words. They were almost always smiles and laughs.

Luckily, Harry had managed to do all this without Eggsy’s mother catching on. Two months passed by considerably quickly, and Eggsy had yet to be caught. But that didn’t stop Harry from worrying about when it would happen- he couldn’t keep spiriting the young god away forever. However much he seemed to enjoy the Underworld, it wasn’t a place where he belonged.

So he brought it up, one day, when Eggsy was running his fingers along the statues carved by no-one-knows that lined the halls of Harry’s throne room. They were gruesome caricatures, Merlin had said, but Eggsy didn’t look disgusted- or even scared.

“Perhaps we should stop this,” said Harry, before he could lose his nerve. Eggsy turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

“What?”

“These… excursions of yours. It would be best to stop before you get yourself into trouble.”

“Into trouble?” repeated Eggsy, who narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

Harry bit back a groan. “If your mother discovers you’ve been coming down here-“

“Who cares if she does? I’m not a child,” he said, childishly, as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Besides, you like having me around, don’t you?”

“I…” Harry swallowed thickly, “have… enjoyed your company, yes. But even so, I know that you do not belong here. You belong up above, surrounded by flowers and life, Eggsy.”

“But what if I _want_ to stay here?” he challenged. “What if there’s something keeping me here that makes me not want to leave?”

Harry frowned. “What would that be?”

Instead of answering verbally, Eggsy lunged forwards, grabbing fistfuls of Harry’s charcoal tunic, and pulling the older god closer. Harry barely had time to yelp before his lips were connected blissfully with Eggsy’s.

It felt… _heavenly._ Harry had never known such elation, and didn’t think he ever would again, as Eggsy moved his lips deliberately against Harry’s own, demanding some kind of response. Helpless, Harry gave into his base desires, and pressed back, sliding his tongue greedily along Eggsy’s bottom lip until the younger god granted him entrance into his mouth.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity, and at some point, Eggsy had been pushed against the wall, his legs entangled with Harry’s, and fingers caught desperately in his hair. Harry supported his weight with one strong arm wrapped around his waist, the other resting on the nape of Eggsy’s neck. The broke apart, both panting from exertion, yet Eggsy still found the energy to nip at Harry’s jaw, murmuring sweet nothings into his skin.

“I want you, Harry,” he said. “ _I love you.”_

Harry tensed, pulling back far enough to stare into Eggsy’s eyes. “You… you can’t mean that.”

Eggsy frowned. “Why not?”

“Because, Eggsy… _you_ cannot choose _me_. I am your opposite. I guard death where you guard life. I am unfit to be yours.”

The young god’s gaze softened, filling once more with adoration and love. He stroked one hand along the side of Harry’s face, and the older god leaned into the warmth of his touch like he was starved for it. “That isn’t true, Harry. You have no idea how wonderful you are. You are kind, and considerate, and you have subjects who adore you. That’s far more than can be said for half of the other gods I’ve met.”

“Even so…” Harry faltered. “No one would ever want me in such a way.”

Eggsy sighed softly. He brought his lips to brush against Harry’s. “Then let me prove you wrong.”

He untangled himself from Harry’s body, taking a hold of his hand, and began leading him away from the throne room. Harry followed without much resistance, equal parts curious and apprehensive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you smut

* * *

 

 

Eggsy led him to Harry’s own room (which he had only shown Eggsy after days of relentless pestering from the younger god).

Gently, Eggsy guided Harry to the bed, pushing him down onto the soft, downy material, and then moved to seat himself on the older god’s lap. Harry stared up at him in wonder, and Eggsy answered that look with a long, deep kiss. Harry willingly melted into it when, unexpectedly, Eggsy rolled his hips, his groin pressing against Harry’s, creating sparking friction that made Harry jump.

“Eggsy-!” he shouted, but he was silenced with another deliberate roll, his argument dissolving into a suppressed moan.

“Shh,” Eggsy murmured. “Let me do this. Let me show you how much I want you, Harry.” He smiled against Harry’s lips. “I take it you’ve never made love to anyone before?”

Harry swallowed thickly. He certainly hadn’t. He figured he would never find someone to... Well, at any rate, he’d always thought himself too busy to ‘make love’ to another person, mortal or otherwise. But at that moment, all he could think about was Eggsy’s warmth, pressed so tightly against him.

Eggsy accepted his silence as an answer, and wrapped his fingers around the edge of his tunic. Harry watched, fascinated, as Eggsy tugged his clothes off, the loose fabric giving away easily, leaving him completely bare, except for the golden bands he wore on his upper arms. Harry drank in the sight of Eggsy’s tanned skin, and Eggsy let him, remaining still and flushing dark red under Harry’s hungry gaze. His green eyes were hooded with lust.

“You can touch me,” he whispered, startling Harry. When the older god didn’t move, halted by hesitance, Eggsy huffed and reached for his hands, moving them himself to settle on his hips.

Harry’s fingers flexed uncertainly on Eggsy’s flesh. “I don’t…”

“Just do what feels natural. Touch me however you want, Harry.”

He looked up at Eggsy, eyebrows knitted together. “Eggsy… Have you… done this before-?”

He was cut off by a small chuckle. “No. But that doesn’t mean I was never curious. Luckily, Aphrodite _loves_ to share her stories with anyone willing to listen.”

That sent a small wave of relief through Harry, knowing that no one else had ever seen Eggsy in such a state. With that in mind, he hesitantly ran his hands up Eggsy’s side, enjoying the feeling of smooth flesh and warmth, until his thumb accidentally brushed against a dusky nipple. Eggsy gasped, squirming in Harry’s lap. The older god glanced up, saw Eggsy’s expression, and decided to do it again.

Eggsy gasped again, leaning in ever so slightly. His nipple had hardened, to Harry’s fascination, and before he could stop himself, he leaned in and took the small bud into his mouth.

The reaction was instantaneous; Eggsy rolled his head back and moaned obscenely, pushing his hips forward against Harry’s. Encouraged, Harry laved his tongue against the bud, and moved his hand to encircle the other one with his thumb.

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy keened, carding his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Just like that… Oh, that’s so _good_ , Harry…”

Harry felt himself grow hard at Eggsy’s praise. And as Eggsy continued rolling his hips, he knew that the younger god could feel it, too. He separated his mouth from Eggsy’s chest and looked up, his cheeks flushed completely red.

“Eggsy, I… I…”

“What is it, love?” Eggsy smiled. “Tell me.”

The word ‘love’ sent shivers down Harry’s spine. “I love you,” he blurted.

Eggsy grinned, the very picture of radiance, and kissed Harry, slowly and deeply. When he broke away, Harry could not stop the tumble of words that spilled forward.

“I have been in love with you since the moment I saw you… You are so beautiful, Eggsy, do you know that? And how well you took to the Underworld, to _me,_ as though you were always meant to be here with me _…_ I’ve been driven mad with longing.”

“Harry,” Eggsy breathed out, and never before had Harry heard his name sound more like a prayer, even when the mortals worshipped him. Their eyes met, and Eggsy issued his challenge; “ _Prove it.”_

It was as if a barrier had been broken, and Harry moved with a sudden urgency he hadn’t felt before. He grabbed Eggsy’s hips and quickly turned him over, pinning the younger god on his back, which earned a surprised yelp. Harry hovered above him, eyes raking all over his gorgeously bare body, as Eggsy stared up at him, cheeks flushed, but a radiant smile on his face nonetheless.

Eggsy placed his arms above his head, stretching the well-toned skin of his stomach, and spread his legs obscenely, so that Harry was nestled between them. Harry swallowed thickly, finally taking notice of Eggsy’s cock- it was, as he’d predicted, hard, flushed dark and twitching, but to his surprise, it had already leaked a sizeable amount of precum onto the boy’s stomach. It must have happened while he was toying with Eggsy’s chest, he thought absently.

“Harry,” Eggsy’s voice cut through with what sounded like a whine, recalling Harry’s attention. “Let me see you,” he begged, his eyes staring pointedly at the older god’s robes.

Harry nodded, helpless against the younger god’s pleading look, and straightened himself just enough so that he could unfasten the clasp that held his charcoal-colored clothes together by the shoulder. The fabric gave way to reveal bare skin; Harry heard Eggsy’s breath catch and his saw his pupils dilate, so emboldened,  he continued on to untie the rope at his waist. That gave away too, and once he pushed the robes to the floor to join Eggsy’s, Harry was just as bare as the object of his affections.

Eggsy breathed out softly as he trailed his eyes over Harry’s physique- he was one of the older, stronger gods, meaning he had reasonably sized muscles, though his skin was still marked with scars caused by a number of battles. Not as many as his brothers, but there was still the long, jagged scar from the battle with Cronus that made Harry shift uncomfortably as Eggsy’s eyes came to focus on it.

Soft fingers brushed reverently across the scar.

“You are absolutely wonderful,” the Spring God smiled, causing Harry’s heart to nearly burst as the fondness swelled up within it. He leaned down to capture Eggsy’s lips with his own, and once they had done that, he pulled back and stared with uncertainty back at his- well, he supposed he could use the word ‘lover’ now, couldn’t he?

“Eggsy,” he began. “What do I do next-?”

Eggsy licked his lips and grinned. “Do you have a jar of oil, love?”

Harry raised an eyebrow, but twisted his wrist with a flourish and opened his palm, where a small black jar of oil now rested- not that he was entirely sure where he’d pulled it from, but apparently such things were close enough proximity that he could summon them quickly.

Eggsy took the jar from his hands and sat up, which caused Harry to move back on the bed a bit. Eggsy winked at the older god as he dipped his fingers in the oil, getting them slicked up.

“You can do this to me later, if you’d like,” he said, setting the jar down and leaning back. He ran his hand down the length of his body, under his still leaking cock, until his fingers paused in front of his hole. Harry barely managed to tear his eyes away from the sight, only to meet Eggsy’s heated gaze, which soon turned into a look of pleasure as the younger god pushed one finger inside.

“ _Eggsy,”_ Harry said, desperately, gaze flicking back to his lover’s lower half. The finger was knuckle-deep within him, and he could already see the boy’s hole reacting to it, twitching madly around the intrusion. It made Harry’s own cock twitch, and his hands fisted into the sheets to stop himself from- well, he didn’t know, exactly, but he didn’t trust himself at that moment.

Eggsy quickly progressed, barely giving himself time to adjust before he started to move the finger in and out of himself. He moaned softly, making sure to spread his legs even more so that Harry had a better view. Indeed, the older god’s eyes were riveted to the sight, and if they hadn’t been, then they certainly would have the moment Eggsy pushed in a second finger.

“Oh, _Harry…”_ he groaned.

The ease with which Eggsy did this, however, coupled with how he was flaunting himself, made Harry wonder…

“Are you certain you’ve never done this before?” he asked before he could stop himself, his voice strained from arousal.

Eggsy chuckled weakly, amazingly still working himself open with his hand. “This? _Ah…_ I’ve done _this_ before, Harry… Mm… But only very recently…”

A _third_ finger joined the fray, and Harry’s eyes bulged.

“I’ve been wanting you to do this to me for _ages…_ Nnn…”

The God of the Underworld turned a lovely shade of red then, just imagining Eggsy on his own bed, working himself open with his own fingers, and dreaming of _Harry_ as he did so.

“T-Then…” he gulped, “may I?”

The younger god blinked, as though he was surprised, but he soon replaced the look with a bright smile. He pulled his finger out, leaving his slicked-up hole twitching and empty, and pushed the jar of oil suggestively towards his lover.

Harry coated his own fingers in the oil, then positioned himself once more in front of Eggsy. He glanced at the boy, who nodded with encouragement, and slowly traced his finger along the rim of his entrance. It made Eggsy mewl approvingly, so he did that for a few more moments before he garnered up the courage to push his finger inside.

The effect was immediate, for the both of them; Eggsy tossed his head back and keened with delight, while Harry marveled at the feeling of Eggsy’s insides. He clenched tightly around his finger, though probably not as tight as it would have been had Eggsy not been stretching himself earlier; but it was still intoxicatingly warm and slick. Harry began to copy the movements he’d seen Eggsy do, and thrust his finger in and out of the younger god. Eggsy’s hips squirmed, as his mouth streamed breathless gasps of ‘more, Harry, please, _more…!’_

His other fingers were added in rapid succession, as he moved them about experimentally inside of his love. Eggsy’s cock was leaking steadily now, though Harry could feel his own do the same; as a god, he couldn’t say he’d felt that much pain in his reasonably long life, but his erection then was so intense it physically hurt him.

Luckily, Eggsy deemed himself ready, as he pushed insistently against Harry’s hand and spoke.

“I’m ready, love, _please.”_

The fingers withdrew immediately, leaving Eggsy once again empty. Harry glanced at the jar still lying on the bed, and after thinking for a second, he grabbed it and coated its leftover oil onto his cock. The brush of his hand over his hardened member was already threatening to make him cum, but the thought of being inside _Eggsy_ made him stave off the urge as he guided himself to his lover’s prepared entrance.

He was towering over the younger god again, one hand bracing himself by Eggsy’s head, the other holding onto his cock. Eggsy looked obscene and beautiful, blushing, naked, and beads of sweat rolling down his muscles.

Harry couldn’t help but indulge himself in one last kiss, this one long and sweet, before he started to push himself inside. Eggsy broke the kiss with a moan, his hips bucking involuntarily, which caused more of Harry’s cock to slide inside of him without warning- both men gasped, and had to pause to calm themselves before continuing.

But heavens, did Eggsy feel _incredible._ Harry bit back a moan of his own as he resisted the urge to just shove himself inside. Gorgeously tight, and deliriously hot, Eggsy’s body was more than willing to welcome Harry, and in fact, it almost seemed as if he was being pulled in, rather than himself pushing.

“ _Oh_ , Harry-!” Eggsy sputtered, once Harry was more than halfway inside. “You’re so big-!”

“Does it hurt?” Harry automatically started to back out, fearful that he was harming the loveliest god he’d ever met. But Eggsy’s legs wrapped around his waist, catching him off-guard. Eggsy squeezed, pulling him in, until Harry bottomed out within him. He let out a broken groan, accompanied by a litany of curses from Harry.

“Feels so good,” he managed to say, if only to reassure Harry. “ _Aaah…”_

“ _Fuck,_ Eggsy, you-…!” Harry’s control slipped and his hips stuttered, earning another noise of pleasure from his lover.

“ _Yes,”_ he babbled, his arms thrown above his head, so Harry could see the stretch of his muscles underneath that beautifully tanned skin. “Harry, take me, _please!”_

Finding no reason to argue (and in fact, not wanting to argue _at all),_ Harry pulled his hips back about halfway and then pushed steadily back inside, closing his eyes to revel in the sensation- Eggsy was breathing heavily by that point, as though breathing was a laborious effort on his part. Harry repeated this action for a few thrusts, before the younger god grew impatient; before Harry could even yelp, Eggsy had surged upwards and somehow managed to flip them over, so that the God of the Underworld was now on his back, trapped by his lover straddling his waist.

Eggsy gave him a surprisingly devious smirk, which dissolved into a purely wanton look as he sank down onto Harry’s cock. Harry let out a choked moan, barely able to recover as the younger god was moving again, grinding his hips in small circles and letting out a stream of profanity (which only served to arouse Harry further), along with otherwise unintelligible babbling. Eggsy felt so unbelievably _tight-_ Harry wasn’t even sure he was going to live through this.

Of all the things for a god to die from, though, Harry found himself not minding it in the slightest. His hands found purchase on the younger god’s thighs, while Eggsy continued riding him with all the wild abandon one would expect from a young man in love.

“So good, Harry,” he managed to say, and Harry looked at his face. Cheeks flushed, mouth open and panting, and eyes with blown-black pupils, focused on nothing but Harry himself. He was a vision.

Harry felt something within him tighten, like a coil about to be sprung. His grip on Eggsy’s thighs tightened and, with only a strangled shout as his warning, he came, spilling inside of his young lover. In turn, Eggsy shuddered in pleasure, saying Harry’s name like a mantra, as he shoved himself down on Harry’s cock and released, hot ropes of come splattering on both his and the older god’s chests.

They stayed frozen like that, both panting from exertion, for what felt like an eternity, until Harry had gone completely soft within Eggsy. The younger god leaned in, brushing his lips against Harry’s, and when he leaned back, he was smiling radiantly. His fingers brushed against Harry’s cheek.

“That was…” Harry stuttered, unable to find the words to describe what had just transpired.

“I know,” Eggsy said, though the love-struck expression never once left his face. He lifted himself up, shivering as Harry’s cock withdrew, and a small amount of come leaked out. He settled down beside Harry, curling into the older god’s side. Harry instinctively wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders. Somehow, after what they’d just done, Eggsy seemed… softer. A touch more vulnerable. Harry imagined he must have looked the same, for he certainly felt like it.

“I love you,” came Eggsy’s voice again, half-whispered, as though he were saying a prayer. Harry looked at him, his expression unsure, so the younger god spoke louder, more assuredly. “I love you, Harry.”

And, well, it wasn’t as if Harry didn’t realize that by now. Even if he thought himself unworthy of Eggsy’s love, there was no denying that he had it. He couldn’t turn Eggsy away, either, not when he’d already experienced him as a lover. Besides, Eggsy would throw a tantrum if Harry tried to send him away _now._

“Are you certain you want to do this?” he asked, in a quiet voice. One of his hands settled on Eggsy’s bare hip, his thumb stroking the soft skin reverently. “If your mother discovers us, it will be hard enough to deal with that.”

“She’ll understand,” Eggsy replied adamantly. “It might take her a while, but once she sees that I’m happy with you, she’ll let me stay.”

“Eggsy…” Harry sighed. “The Underworld may be fine for a few days at a time, but if you were to live here permanently…”

Eggsy pressed a finger to Harry’s lips, silencing the older god. “Don’t try to make me reconsider,” he said seriously. “After all _this?_ Nothing you can say will keep me away from you. Not unless you tell me you _don’t_ love me.”

Piercing green eyes met Harry’s brown in a challenge. A challenge that Harry, inevitably, lost.

“Of course I love you,” he relented. “I just want to make sure you’re certain about this- about _us…”_

“More certain than I’ve been about anything!” Eggsy declared. “I want to stay here, with you, and the River Styx, and Cerberus, and your people-!” The young god took a shuddering breath, pausing to collect himself. “Don’t send me away,” he pleaded.

And at that, Harry allowed himself a smile. “I will not.” He pulled an all-too-willing Eggsy closer in his arms, ignoring the cold sweat on their bodies, and pressed a kiss to his hairline.

“If you are willing, my darling, I will keep you here with me for as long as you desire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Eggsy came off as a tad more... promiscuous? Than I wanted him to. But oh well. 
> 
> I think the next installment of the Hades/Persephone story will concern Michelle and the other gods finding out about Eggsy and Harry. Dramaaaa


End file.
